


Everlong

by K2Cr2O7Wataru



Series: Everlong [1]
Category: Foo Fighters
Genre: M/M, alternative universe, dreamland - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K2Cr2O7Wataru/pseuds/K2Cr2O7Wataru
Summary: Dave Grohl梦见斯普林菲尔德正是冬天。他在前一晚抽光了自己的大麻，然后在断断续续的发笑声中头昏脑涨地昏睡了过去。*已完结。
Relationships: Dave Grohl/Taylor Hawkins, Taylor Hawkins/Dave Grohl
Series: Everlong [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856374
Kudos: 3





	Everlong

**Author's Note:**

> 梦境AU，主要灵感来源于Everlong的mv，部分设定参考了盗梦空间  
> **有一定的致敬成分，至于具体是什么，这是个秘密**

Dave Grohl梦见斯普林菲尔德正是冬天。他在前一晚抽光了自己的大麻，然后在断断续续的发笑声中头昏脑涨地昏睡了过去。当他再次感知到意识恢复时已是星期一的早上，Virginia轻轻推开了他房间的门，拨开盖在他脸上的被子，用微凉的手指磨蹭着自己儿子脸上的胡茬。

“David，”她呼唤着，“你上学要迟到了。”

Dave缩了缩脖子，把脸藏进被子里，好避开妈妈善意但会带来清醒的触摸。

“我还没醒过来......”他几乎是在用鼻子哼哼，“嗯......”

床边传来窸窣的声音，Virginia捡起了他胡乱扔在地上的衣服，“可以。”她把那些衣服叠好，放在Dave书桌前的椅子上，“但你不能翘掉下午的课程。”

“我会去的。”他保证道，被这简单的四个字抽走了剩余的力气，并在Virginia关上门时那声沉闷的咔嗒声之后再次陷入了沉睡。

现在他醒了过来。他正和Taylor躺在窄小的单人床上，我挤着你，你挤着我，这里是Taylor在拉古纳的家。加州南部的阳光透过Taylor房间里的落地窗和碎花窗帘照在床边，Dave有些茫然地试图转头望向天花板，却发觉Taylor的脑袋似乎压住了自己的发梢，于是他又低头向散落在自己肩头的那头金发看去，凝视几秒，就能听见Taylor正沉稳但有力地呼吸着，如同他头发上那股缓缓发散的洗发水的香味一般令人安心。他还没醒。

Dave缓慢地转动着脖子，试着将自己过长的头发从那一丛椰子味的金色之中拖扯出来。微凉的风从落地窗打开的缝隙中钻进房间，这股微弱的气流在脸颊边窜动的冰凉触感使得Dave注意到了被子下正互相交换着热度的两具身体。他无心去打破这个安静的时刻——今天是他一反常态地提前醒了过来，而现在就把Taylor叫醒似乎有些太早了——于是，Dave陷入了对那个梦境末尾的追忆。后来，他在中午前狼狈地赶到了学校，度过了那平常的一天。晚饭时，Virginia对此没有发表任何意见，只是提醒他应该在星期天的晚上为下一周的生活做好适当的准备。高中生David一遍连连点头，一遍将蘸着土豆泥的牛里脊塞进嘴里。

后面应该还发生了各种各样的事，Dave知道那不是自己人生的终点，可他只记得他和Taylor在这个地方共同度过的时间。那天他第一次从拉古纳的海滩上醒来，做了一个从高处跳下后摔得粉身碎骨的梦。当意识缓缓恢复时，自己的脸正完全埋在潮湿的沙子之中，海水的咸腥味混杂着苦涩填满了他的鼻腔，令人口干舌燥。而梦境中那字面意义上就令人撕心裂肺的疼痛也还没有消散。即便如此，还是有某种力量令他很快就爬了起来，雪白的海鸟在他头顶盘旋鸣叫，拉古纳的蓝天和远处的祖母绿般的棕榈树正在他的眼前随着干热的微风摇晃。他恍惚地望着这一切，一切都是如此真实但又具有致命的迷惑性，眼前的这幅景象中似乎随时都能流出一首甜腻的加州公路歌曲。但他还是毫不犹豫地光着脚跑上了公路，开始在加利福尼亚的烈阳之下寻找Taylor的家。当他找到Taylor的时候，Dave发誓，再也没有哪一段记忆能更令他印象深刻。男孩正拖着自来水管，他那头耀眼的金发被阳光烤得仿佛Dave在街道的尽头找到了第二个太阳，他穿着深蓝色的T恤和橘红色大号沙滩裤，在路边向他那辆八六年的红色丰田小汽卡喷洒闪闪发亮的白色水花。

Dave下意识地跑向他，没有任何理由，他只是需要去到Taylor身边。而Taylor只是放低了手中的水管，转头看向面前这个奇怪的、留着长发的年轻人。然后他笑着说：“嗨。你好啊。”

Dave记得自己当时有些窘迫，因为在那时，他就已经意识到了自己记忆中异常的空白。当他站在Taylor的房间里，对着全身镜里的自己一点一点把身上被海水浸湿的衣服剥下来时，那种困惑就更加明晰可见——正躺在床上的Dave小心翼翼地将有些发麻的左手从身体和墙壁之间的缝隙里抽出来，干干净净的小臂上连一个墨点都找不到。当然，像这样匪夷所思的事情远不止这些，让Dave自己来形容的话，在他身上所发生的另一样变化是这样的——我他妈的变回了Nirvana乐队的鼓手。但也许是因为有Taylor在这，或者是出于某种奇怪的本能，他从未刻意和Taylor讨论过这些变化，而是把这些无人能够解答的困惑与他每次从海滩上醒来时都别在腰间的一把格洛克手枪捆绑在一起，逃避似的扔进了南加州的海里。每一次他都会这么做，除了第一次，和这一次。现在那把从未上膛的手枪正静静地躺在床底下，弹夹里只有两发子弹，等待着被击发或是再一次跳入太平洋漂流。

突然另外一只手在他眼前晃了晃，他回过神来，Taylor正伸着脖子，睡眼惺忪地对他微笑。

“你在看什么？”Taylor收回手，揉了揉眼睛，那头同样有着过度生长倾向的金发开始在Dave胸口蹭来蹭去。

“只是发呆，”Dave把手缩回温暖的被窝，“今天好像有点冷......你要起来吗？”

Taylor肆无忌惮地打了个长长的哈欠，往被子里缩了缩，这使他们的小腿不自然地勾在了一起，这张床对他们两个来说实在太小了。

“嗯......我得起来。还有两天就是圣诞节了，他妈的......我们还得打扫整间屋子。”

“那个该死的购物清单也还没列。”Dave开着玩笑说。

“对，还有那些狗屎。”他嘟囔着回答。

Dave往旁边让了让，然后干脆侧躺下来，与Taylor面对着面。Taylor的眼皮半耷拉着，正目光涣散地盯着自己的正前方，却完全没有看向Dave。Dave很难解释这种感觉，很难说是Taylor发呆时的样子更可怕一些，还是他若有所思的样子对Dave来说更具威慑性，但无论他在想些什么，那儿总是有一团难以解开的东西，像一个不透明的玻璃制品，Dave生怕自己说些什么就足以将它打碎。

“T？”

“嗯？”

“我想你可以再多躺一会儿，然后我先下楼去弄点吃的，”Dave用手撑起身体，也撑起盖在他们身上的羽绒被，冷风灌进这个温暖的小洞穴，如瀑布般冲刷过他们的身体。没等Dave说完，Taylor就扑上了上去，环抱住Dave的脑袋，用自己的体重把他摁倒在床上。

“嘿，那可不行，”他用一种异样冷静的口吻发号施令，把Dave和他的笑声一起紧紧塞进了臂弯之中，“我们共进退，老兄。”

他们嬉闹般地纠缠在一起，不过Taylor总是能在合适的时机选择放开Dave，然后他们干脆就缩在吱呀作响的单人床上——肩膀紧贴着肩膀——一起望着空空如也的天花板，凭着想象力列出了所有在平安夜之前需要买齐的物品。一切都确认完毕之后，Taylor抢在Dave之前翻下了床，扯开窗帘和落地窗，把已经变得温热的暖风放进房间里来。

吃完早饭，他们开车去了农贸市场和超市，用半天的时间把Taylor的小卡车装得满满当当，再回到这幢小别墅里做一些常规的清扫，Taylor的房子并不大，但依然有两层，这足以让他们忙上一晚。到了留着长发的Dave哐当一声把速冻牛排扔进平底锅的时候，已经是晚上八点，Taylor就坐在Dave背后的岛台上，在一堆没来得及放进冰箱的蔬菜之间晃着双腿，欣赏着自己一尘不染，挂满彩带的客厅，以及那颗由几块亮黄色和深蓝色的冲浪板做背景的闪闪发亮的圣诞树。

在这短暂的放松之中，他们几乎没有闲暇做多余的思考。Dave洗完了澡，Taylor正坐在落地窗旁的地上，抱着一把电贝斯，缓缓地拨出一些没有意义的音符，房间里只有阳台上的暖黄色装饰小灯在一闪一闪。他看不清Taylor的脸，只能看见一道模糊的金色轮廓，充满了不确定性，以至于让他产生了要走近一点，去看看那到底是不是真的Taylor Hawkins的想法。但他还是坐到了床上，Taylor依然坐在原地，但抬起了低着的头，柔和的灯光照亮了那副被Dave所熟悉的面孔，虽然很奇怪，但Dave的确为此放松了不少。

“怎么啦？”Taylor问，但没再问下去，Dave知道他想问什么，于是他揉揉自己的脸，咧开嘴笑了笑，捡起掉在地上的毛巾开始擦头发。

“真不敢想象我们在一天之中就把所有的事都做完了。”

Taylor若有所思地点头，在这昏暗的环境里，他看上去似乎格外疲惫。

“现在我们可以休息了。”他说，然后弹起了Eagles乐队的《I Can't Tell You Why》，随着琴声轻声哼唱起来。Dave静静地坐在Taylor沙哑的嗓音中，发梢上挂着的水珠像是在提醒他时间依然流逝那样有序地滴落在他的腿上。在那些用一美元换来的小灯泡制造出的光影变幻之中，Dave想起每次拉古纳是夏天的时候，Taylor会带着他一起骑着山地自行车到“世界之巅”上去观赏拉古纳的夜景。Dave一直很喜欢这座小山丘的顶端，当然，大一部分原因还是它的名字，尽管要和真正的山比起来，“世界之巅”是相形见拙，但它的确是这个小镇里海拔最高的地方。他们气喘吁吁地爬上山顶，光秃秃的“世界之巅”上连杂草都长不了几棵。但是一旦到了晚上五点，镇子里所有的路灯准时亮起，未燃尽的阳光被西方的大海逐渐冷却下来，在深邃的夜空中留下一片闪烁的银屑，在这之后，人们家里的灯才会逐一被点亮。他们就并肩坐在“世界之巅”仅有的几条长椅上，俯视着面前这座发着光的拥挤小城；或者Taylor会躺下来，把脑袋枕在Dave的大腿上，二人就这么在漫天繁星之中寻找着由暗星组成的摩羯座。

Dave无法想象如果没有Taylor在身边，他将如何度过这些漫长的夜晚。现在他就在自己面前，坐在柔和的阴影之中，似乎随时都会溶解在里面，Dave下意识地吞了口唾沫，这种患得患失的心情令他感到不适，而他自己也说不出这到底是为什么。

过了一会儿，Taylor似乎厌倦了用手指拨弄那些金属琴弦，他没把这首歌唱完便站了起来，将琴立在自己鼓凳的后面，打开橱柜审视起自己收藏的唱片来。

“你想听什么？”

“我不知道，”Dave回答道，一边拧干自己头发上的水，然后在小单人床上躺下，“放什么都可以，就选你想听的吧！”

他听见Taylor似乎是在那堆黑胶唱片中挖掘着什么，随后，纸质封套被打开，唱片从纸袋中滑出来，开始在唱片机上打转。Taylor调小了音量，以至于Dave根本听不清楚歌曲的前奏是怎样的。直到Taylor坐上床，在Dave身边躺好，David Bowie的声音才从音响中缓缓发散出来，用一种微弱的甜味和寒意填满了房间中的每一个空隙，讲述起那个地球只剩下五年寿命的故事。

“其实我只想听《Rock 'N' Roll Suicide》。”Taylor把半张脸蒙在被子里，望着Dave半睁半闭的眼睛对他说。

“恐怕我要撑不到那个时候了......”Dave往被子里缩了缩，方才侵袭而来的寒意很快就被二人逐渐融合的体温抵消，“天。......”

“嗯？”

流畅的乐音不厌其烦地在房间上空回荡着。

“嗯，我......”

“你还好吧？”Taylor抬起手臂，用冰凉的手背在Dave的额头上贴了贴，一股冷得似乎已经凝固的空气刺进两人用身体制造出的温暖的空间，“我觉得......”

“没事的，T。我只是有点累。”Dave喃喃地说，“而且，你知道的，这样真好。我是说......能和你在一起。”

Taylor笑了笑，有些不好意思地垂下眼睛，然后缩回了手：“他妈的当然。......”你真的没事？”

“当然。”Dave轻声说，感到自己的身体正在迅速地下沉，“真希望这一切都不会改变......”

窗外阳台的铁栏杆发出清脆的淅沥声，Taylor并没有马上作出回答，Dave只感觉到他的热度又靠近了一点，随后一只微凉的手掌轻轻地盖在自己的手背上。这时Dave才意识到自己早已闭上了眼睛，但他依然能感觉到Taylor，这个正躺在自己身边的，无需任何形体也真实地存在着的Taylor Hawkins，在先前的每一个平常的夜晚，他都如此存在着。Dave和他面对面缩在这张小弹簧床上，一起听着从二手市场淘来的旧唱片，或者干脆喝个烂醉如泥，然后就这么把自己交给明天。或许我还是在逃避。Dave突然想，我只是在浪费时间。无论是喝个烂醉还是像现在这样——他看见Taylor掉了下去，掉进巨大的爆炸掀起的火海之中，山谷间的枯木被烤成了焦炭，棕灰色的游隼在熊熊的烈焰旁盘旋。Dave被迫离开了那片悬崖，奔跑在一望无垠的雪原之中，但Taylor掉下去了，Dave记得他脸上的表情。他说，放开我吧。接着，凛冽的山风吹散了他夹在耳后的金发。所以Dave找了一个合适的时机，丝毫没有理会无线电里的责骂，把自己从信号塔的顶端扔了下去。

窗外的风声渐响，Dave感到自己身体里的某一个部分也被吹散了，也许这巧妙的崩溃在他没有选择将那把手枪扔进海里时就开始了，就像世界上所有故事的开始，就像Virginia默许了他抽大麻。他听见一声小小的叹息，然后睁开了眼睛。

“是啊。”Taylor笑着回答，他榛色的眼睛总是亮亮的，就像拉古纳夏夜的星星。“也希望这一切不会改变我们。”

***

Dave想起每次自己陷入那些只有自己才能理解的回忆的时候，他总是会觉得很不安全，但没有哪一次能够比现在更糟糕。Dave一个人坐在“世界之巅”的长椅上，面前的小镇就像是一片燃烧的火海，无声地灼烧着整片夜空，唯独他和Taylor的家没有被点燃。

Taylor不见了。Dave不情愿这么说，但他的确不见了。

Taylor在他醒来时就不见了。早上五点，Dave睡眼朦胧地看着身边空荡荡的半张小床时，还以为这只是一个玩笑。然后他走下楼梯，厨房和客厅都还保持着昨夜的样子，没有穿着睡衣的大号金发小孩蹲在圣诞树下给自己送来惊喜，只有表面结着油渍的盘子和刀叉堆叠在水槽里。什么都没有变，洗手间里的牙刷杯放得很整齐，被Taylor踢在门口的球鞋依然歪倒在原地，只有院子里的几盆金盏花因为缺水而枯萎了——Taylor本来要把它们移到阴凉处去的——加州的阳光对这种植物来说就是他妈的折磨，去他妈的花店店主，Taylor这么说过。但他没能那么做。

他就是不见了，他凭空消失了，Dave想，回忆起Taylor那些漂亮的冲浪板，还有他永远穿不旧的三叶草球鞋，那些悬挂在空中令人眩目的圣诞装饰。想着Eagles乐队的《I Can’t Tell You Why》，想着Taylor昨天晚上说的话，那双眼睛里反射出来的微弱的光是多么地坚定。

他只是不见了。

沉闷的响声从海平面被逐渐拔起，Dave在自己汗透的后背被凉风吹过的触感中回过了神——随着那片悠远的响声一齐升起的还有灰白色的浪花，大海吞噬了月亮，如同上帝之手一般拍散了山下的小镇，漆黑的潮水朝着Dave涌来，而他只是站了起来，看着面前的景象，感到脚下的地面开始塌陷。

Dave掉了下去，掉进那个熟悉的地方，一切都崩溃了，他不确定自己还能去哪里。

他透过车窗从后视镜里看见自己二十一岁时的样子，过长的头发，腼腆的神情。鲜红的车尾灯在暗蓝色的黑夜中流过，他陪着Taylor坐在车里，抱着一团用来装饰圣诞树的彩带，安静地驶向那幢只属于他们两个人的小屋。二十一岁的Dave看着Taylor一点点死去，从金发到白发，从单人床到病床，Taylor握住他的手笑了笑，他的眼睛笑起来依然那么好看，然后示波器上的信号便被扯成了一条直线，一切都被卷入一个不可观测的漩涡之中。然后他会再一次从拉古纳的海滩上醒来，寻找Taylor的家，重复一个又一个圣诞夜，就像永不停歇的圣诞歌曲，千千万万遍。

Dave掉进温暖的海水之中，漂浮着，暗流推搡着他的身体，用咸涩的拥抱呼唤着他。他知道这一切都是幻象，一切都是药物作用和潜意识混合建造起的迷宫，一切都只是一个被延长至无限的普朗克时间。眼前，男孩Taylor逆着光潜下水面，朝着自己缓缓下沉，像是一个来自浅海的魅影，然后用手臂搂住了不断坠落的自己。

“我们该回去了。”他听见Taylor在水下这么说，耳边冲出的气泡遮盖了他的视线。

Dave惊醒过来，发觉自己正满脸是泪地躺在Taylor的臂弯之中。Taylor只是抱着他，用手臂作出最原始的保护性动作，丝毫不惊讶于正在发生的事情，如果不是他的手还在轻拍着Dave的后背，Dave一定会认为他已经睡着了。

“外面下雪了，”Taylor轻声说，“我们去看看吧？”

Dave用手背擦掉脸上未干的泪水，从床上爬了起来。

他们并肩倚靠在卧室阳台的栏杆上，除了头顶雪花形状的橘黄色小灯依旧闪烁，眼前悬浮着的黑暗中几乎没有什么灯光。Dave朝着前方伸出手，细碎的雪落在他的皮肤上，几乎瞬间就被化成了小小的水珠。Taylor朝着他靠了靠，从Dave皮衣的胸前口袋里抽出一支万宝路香烟，然后划开手中的火柴。

他应该已经很久没抽过烟了，Dave想，我也是，我们早就把这玩意戒了。但是Taylor点燃了香烟，小小的火星在黑夜中一呼一吸，接着，他抬起头朝着天空吐出了一团烟雾。Dave看着这一切，看着他用手指夹着烟，撑着脸颊侧过头对自己微笑。

“你都梦见什么了？”他问，糖屑一般的雪花轻轻落在他的头发上。

“我梦见你不见了，”Dave尽量如实回答，“然后......我们都死了，大概吧。”

他又吸了口烟，学着Dave的样子伸出手臂，把烟灰朝着空中掸去。

“那还不算太糟，至少我们都死掉了。”Taylor评价道，“但我不喜欢这样的梦。”

“是啊，”Dave心虚似的移开视线，拉古纳的雪似乎开始越下越大，“我不知道......我不知道我该感到庆幸还是难过，这实在是......太复杂了。你觉得呢？”

“嗯？”

微弱的火星在空中抖了抖。

“......天哪，我一点都不喜欢这个话题。操。”

“这确实不像是......”

“我知道。但我他妈不得不这样，T。”

Taylor没说什么，只是用一种困惑但又充满担忧的眼神盯着他。

“你愿意和我死在一起吗？”

“Dave......”

“对不起。但......你知道的，我很认真。对不起，我不得不......”

“当然，我当然他妈的愿意。”

“......”

“我发誓。”Taylor说着，掐灭了手中的烟，好像这么做会显得他更加真诚，“但为什么——”

Dave抬起头朝远处望去，在朦胧的雪雾之间摇晃的不再是加利福尼亚州南部常见的棕榈树，而是成群挺立的铅笔柏，像是一群被冻住的士兵雕像。霜雪挂在它们细长的枝叶上，形成一副厚重的铠甲，即便有大风吹过也少有动摇。在它们错落的身影之间，灰色的房屋随意地散落在即将被白雪淹没的绿地上。——这里变得越来越像弗吉尼亚了，Dave想。一片雪花落在他的嘴唇上，带着一阵难以置信的寒冷，使他原本干燥的鼻腔随着这些微妙的变化而变得湿润了起来。

“我们得回家了。”

“我不太明白，Dave......”

“这很难解释......”他回答着，声音微弱。Taylor在一旁耐心地等待着，手指间还夹着那半根没抽完的香烟。看着他用力揉着自己的脸，做了一次深呼吸，才有力气继续说下去。

“简单来说，我们被困在这里了，T，这里只是梦境，你的......潜意识。我知道这一切都很美好，和你生活在一起我很开心......可是我们不能再把这个梦做下去了。你会死的。......你真的会死的。”

“那我该怎么做呢？”

“很抱歉，我不得不......”

“你不用道歉，”

Taylor微笑着说。

“我相信你。所以直接告诉我吧。”

Dave一言不发地回到房间里，从床底下掏出了那把手枪。他退出弹夹，枪膛是空的，小小的弹夹上歪歪扭扭地刻着几个字：“找到Taylor”。Dave把它翻到另一面，“使用它”。

他回过头，Taylor靠在阳台的栏杆上看着自己，等待着，显示出一种已经提前知晓故事结局那样的从容。视线交接之后，他折断了那根烟，朝着Dave走来，慢慢张开自己的双臂，像是从悬崖下飞来的一只游隼。于是Dave给枪重新装上弹夹，拉动了手枪套筒。在那一丛金色的，椰子的香味之中，用枪口抵住了他的下巴。

“晚安Taylor，祝你有个美梦。”

FIN.


End file.
